Purifying Flame Rugahr
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 11046 |no = 1569 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 189 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 25, 49, 56, 62, 67, 71, 93 |normal_distribute = 15, 13, 11, 12, 10, 12, 27 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 25, 28, 31, 49, 53, 57, 60, 63, 66, 93 |bb_distribute = 10, 8, 7, 8, 9, 8, 10, 11, 10, 19 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 25, 28, 31, 49, 53, 57, 60, 63, 66, 93, 98, 103 |sbb_distribute = 8, 7, 6, 8, 9, 8, 9, 8, 9, 12, 9, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 108, 113, 118 |sbb2_distribute = 35, 35, 30 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 25, 28, 31, 34, 49, 53, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108 |ubb_distribute = 6, 5, 5, 4, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 7, 9, 7, 5, 5, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 111, 114, 117, 120, 123 |ubb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = A warrior of lava and a member of the fearsome group known as the Ten Vile Disnomians, who were active during the dawn of the empire. A man of logic and reasoning, Rugahr rarely hesitated to use any means available to achieve his goals. However, he never left his comrades behind, and they loved him well for this. When the Imperial Guard ambushed the Disnomians, he bought time for his friends to escape by using the fire burning within him to blow himself up along with a great number of the imperial force. |summon = You want to be my friend? Fine, then I'll protect you. Friends are...everything to me. |fusion = There is no clean path to victory. If you lose, you lose it all... That's the reality I live in. |evolution = | hp_base = 5290 |atk_base = 2450 |def_base = 1773 |rec_base = 1745 | hp_lord = 7543 |atk_lord = 3316 |def_lord = 2411 |rec_lord = 2353 | hp_anima = 8435 |rec_anima = 2115 |atk_breaker = 3554 |def_breaker = 2173 |def_guardian = 2649 |rec_guardian = 2234 |def_oracle = 2292 |rec_oracle = 2710 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 35 |ls = Occult Fire |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, 40% boost to max HP, boosts Atk relative to remaining HP & hugely boosts critical damage |lsnote = 0.6% boost per 1% HP remaining - 60% boost at full HP & 150% Crit |bb = Lava Fang |bbdescription = 10 combo Fire attack on all foes, boosts own Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate and boosts critical damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 80% Atk, 60% Crit & 50% Crit damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 19 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Guarding Hazard |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, 3 combo powerful Fire attack on all Earth types, slightly boosts own Spark damage and boosts own Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate and boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% self Spark, 80% Atk, 60% Crit & 50% Crit damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 33 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 580 |ubb = Roaring Mountain |ubbdescription = 18 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, 5 combo massive Fire attack on single foe & enormously boosts Atk, Spark damage, critical hit rate and critical damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Atk, Spark and Crit damage, 60% Crit |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubbhits2 = 5 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 5 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |es = Menacing Firestorm |esitem = |esdescription = 30% boost to Spark damage & slightly boosts critical damage |esnote = 30% Crit damage |evofrom = |evointo = 11047 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Fire Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Fire Totem |evomats5 = Fire Pot |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Rise of the Disnomians II |addcatname = Rugahr1 }}